


Sugar Daddy：Changing

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 含lap dance/限制高潮/潮吹/女装/道具/双性哈四十岁德x十九岁哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Kudos: 45





	Sugar Daddy：Changing

Sugar Daddy: Changing

红棕色木质床头柜上手机正嗡嗡震动，引得一旁花瓶里插着的鲜花也随之摇摆。一只白皙但掌心带着茧子的手从松软的被子里伸出，在床头上胡乱地拍了几下后，扰人清梦的声音终于停了。

半分钟后，另外一只小手从被子里钻了出来，把在床头柜上摸索到的黑框眼镜戴上后，两只没穿袜子的小脚丫踩在了地毯上。一个身材瘦削的少年下床走到窗边撩起一角窗帘，看着外面阴沉的天气叹了口气。

等会出门要记得带伞。他揉揉眼睛，在心里默默记下。

透过窗外阴暗的光线，你看到了少年只穿了一条内裤，一条黑色的､带着蕾丝边的女式内裤，轻薄简单的布料兜着少年的臀；一只大大的蕾丝蝴蝶停在他的臀缝上，微透的布料勒着他的臀肉，将他的臀显得更丰满。

或许这条女士内裤就是让少年浑身上下有那么多情爱痕迹的原因吧。从那条黑色的女士内裤旁边开始，你看到了很多触目惊心、让人脸红心跳的痕迹；白嫩的臀肉上有两三圈牙印，七八道指印，十三四条红痕——有些甚至钻到了内裤底下;他的后背上除了大片的吻痕外，还有几滴白色的､早就干了的痕迹，你看着那几道痕迹暗自猜想这大概是昨晚有谁的欲望喷溅在了少年光裸的脊背上。

顺着脊柱向上，你被他肩膀上的深紫色勒痕夺去了注意力。少年的肩颈处有好几道绳痕，你仔细瞧了瞧，猜测那应该是昨晚少年和某个男人玩“游戏”时留下的…被绳子捆住的柔弱少年，穿着黑色的女士内裤，双腿紧张地交叠在一起遮盖住身前胯下的凸起，或许他还被蒙住了眼睛捆住了双手？你不禁浮想联翩——有谁能在这样一个任人调戏的少年面前保持冷静？

少年放下窗帘，拿了换洗衣物去了浴室，黑色的女士内裤被他扔在地上，而他的换洗衣物里赫然放着一条同款的粉色女士内裤。

你转头看向床上还躺着的那个金发男人，他向左侧躺睡在床上，怀里空了一块——刚好是一个人形凹陷。

浴室里传来的流水声吵醒了金发男人，他撑起身子看了看时间——六点五十三——宽大的手掌捂住眼睛，重新倒在床上:这个小孩今天怎么起得这么早？

难得早起的小孩洗完了澡，穿上粉色的女士内裤、白色的男士衬衫和长裤，走出浴室。

“我吵醒你了吗，马尔福先生？”

“说了不要光脚踩在地上！”

男孩小心翼翼的声音和男人不满的呵斥混在一起。

“没有。”金发男人从衣柜里拿出一卷袜子扔给黑发男孩，接着走进浴室开始洗漱。他叼着一支牙刷，嘴里满是泡沫，倚靠在浴室门口看他的小孩单腿站立，艰难地弯着腰穿袜子，而在他身后两步远的地方就有一张小沙发。

金发男人——也就是德拉科•马尔福，风月会所的老板——含糊不清地出声，指着身后的沙发示意那个黑发男孩——也就是哈利•波特，他养着的男孩——坐过去。

“什...什么？”哈利费尽千辛万苦终于套上了半只袜子，看着德拉科，不知道马尔福先生的意思。

“我让你坐上去穿袜子!”德拉科吐掉满嘴泡沫，无奈地按着少年的肩膀将他摁在沙发上，“这沙发买来是用来坐的，又不是个摆设!”

“我...我快穿好了…”哈利陷入柔软的沙发里，抱着书包检查自己是不是把课本都带全了。

“今天怎么这么早起来？”洗漱完的男人半躺在床上，穿着宽松的睡衣，露出一大片胸口，下半身不安分地翘着头。

“教授把下午的课调整到了上午...所以...”哈利不安地看着德拉科，手里紧紧拽着自己的书包，“我...我马上就走了，您接着睡？”

“醒了还怎么睡？”德拉科摊在床上，指了指自己的裤裆，“更何况我待会还要去解决一下这个问题。”

昨晚他刚出差回来，一周不见，他们玩得很高兴，男孩在他手里交代了好几次，可是因为哈利实在承受不了自己的欲望，最后连连喊着安全词求饶，于是老男人只做了一次，剩下的库存还老老实实地呆在体内。

“你现在就要走了？”

德拉科对天发誓，他真的只是问了哈利这样一个简单的问题，他真的只是想要关心一下这个孩子什么出发､是不是来得及和自己吃个早餐，他绝对没有任何其他的意思！可是为什么哈利那么自然地爬到了床上，爬到了他双腿之间，那么熟练地解开睡衣脱下内裤开始帮他口交啊！

“我不是...嘶...”德拉科连解释都没来得及，性器就被哈利含住，龟头熟门熟路地钻到了哈利的喉咙里。

哈利含着男人的龟头，舌头在德拉科粗大的分身上四处游走，手里握着德拉科的分身上下撸动。

“您说什么...马尔...daddy？”为了能清楚发音，哈利吐出了嘴里的肉棒，嘴角和德拉科的阴茎之间拉出了一道银线。

眼前的男孩嘴唇红艳湿润，不断撩拨着自己体内的欲望，德拉科掐着哈利的下巴，手指按着他的嘴唇。

“没什么，继续。”他捏着哈利的脸颊逼迫他打开口腔，握着性器迫不及待地再次塞了进去。

像是设定好的程序，哈利吮吸着德拉科的性器，男人温热宽厚的手掌扣着男孩的脑袋，深粉色的性器摩擦在深粉色的舌头上，性器和嘴角相互摩擦，偶尔流下的透明液体在床单上晕开。

哈利埋在淡金色的耻毛里——那扎疼了他的脸——鼻尖抵着男人小腹，手指在他的卵蛋上轻轻摩挲；他的舌根隐隐发疼，喉咙被塞得满满当当，生理性的干呕不断袭来，但任何的不适都没有让他吐出嘴里持续充血勃起的性器；男孩眨着他那对好看的绿色眼睛，喉咙一次一次地收缩，绞着德拉科的阴茎，最后吐出被唾液润得亮晶晶的性器，带着茧子的手撸动着小德拉科。

五分钟后，德拉科撸动着性器，龟头蹭在哈利的舌头上，白色黏液喷溅在男孩脸上､脖子上，他喘着气后仰，揉着哈利的头连声夸他做得好。

“Good boy，good boy……”德拉科拉起哈利黏黏糊糊地接吻，手习惯性地往他衣服里钻，挑开他的裤子，勾起蕾丝边，猛地弹了一下。

“唔!”哈利被吓了一跳，他看着德拉科伸到自己裤子里的手，又看看墙上的挂钟。

“怎么了？要迟到了？”德拉科把怀里的小男孩搂得更紧了一些，咬着他颈间的软肉。

“没...”哈利连连摇头，眼神却不断瞟向时钟。

“那我们继续？”德拉科看着怀里小人飘忽不定的眼神，知道他肯定是时间紧张，但不知为何没有承认。既然如此，那他就逗逗小孩。

这下哈利有些犹豫了。今天上课的教授不允许迟到早退，从这儿去学校还要半个多小时，再做下去就真的要迟到了。

“好了，不逗你了。”德拉科看着哈利为难的小表情，收了心思，埋在哈利肩膀上嗅着他发间的清香，“在你学校旁边给你买个公寓？要上课的时候过去住，这样就能...”

他直起身子，挑着哈利的下巴，大拇指塞到了男孩双唇之间轻轻摩擦。

“把花在上学路上的时间用来做一些更有意义的事情。”

哈利背着书包从楼上匆匆跑下，嘴角上扬:德拉科说要给他在学校旁边买公寓诶!

其实哈利在听到德拉科的那句话时第一反应是他想要做完，而且以后也想要在早上和他做一发，可是没想到男人竟然敲了敲他的小脑袋说是希望他多睡一会。

马尔福先生...是在关心他吗？

他在德拉科身旁三年了，德拉科从三十七岁变成了四十岁，而他也从十六岁变成了十九岁，上了大学，每天白天在学校里读书，晚上回来和德拉科在床上继续学习——学无止境嘛，不管是正经的学业还是不正经的学业。

在和马尔福先生的相处中，哈利慢慢开始放松自己，他会在德拉科面前流露出自己真实的情绪，不像一开始时那样唯唯诺诺大气也不敢出，整天提心吊胆生怕下一秒就被一枪爆头。

他会在入睡时缩成小小一团挤在男人温暖的怀抱里，鼻子蹭着先生的胸膛;会在做爱的时候因为受不了而喊出安全词，一边抽抽搭搭抹眼泪抱怨大腿被掰疼了，一边又伸手帮男人纾解欲望;会在节日生日的时候，按照男人事先写好的心愿把自己打扮好——绑上蝴蝶结丝带或是穿兔女郎装塞上兔尾肛塞——乖乖地缩在被子里等待男人拆开礼物。

哈利觉得他们像极了恋人，但他知道他们不过是金主与被包养的小宠物的关系。虽然德拉科和他做尽了亲密的事情，可他从来没说过一句我爱你，哪怕是在床上，哪怕说他爱的不过是哈利的身子。

在哈利为德拉科没有说爱而黯然神伤的时候，外界也逐渐传起了闲言碎语——哈利这种独占德拉科的行为还是惹恼了某些想爬床的人。他知道会所里有很多人看自己不顺眼，一旦自己被马尔福先生扔下了，那些人就会把他踩到地下，因此哈利总是担心自己总有一天会被取代:一个更年轻更漂亮的女孩或者男孩会把他推下马尔福先生的床然后爬上去。

不过以后的他或许不用担心这件事了，哈利跳下两级台阶，想起了德拉科为了让自己多睡一会而要在学校旁给他买公寓的事儿，这样温暖的关心让哈利悬了好几个月的心放了下来。他知道自己不可能和德拉科永远在一起，他只是希望能够延长他们在一起的这段时间，延长到足够他想出永远留在德拉科身边的方法为止。

因为他好像爱上了自己的金主。

几天后，又是一个早起上学的日子。哈利来到一楼的时候不过七点半，会所里空空荡荡，客人们早就离去了，剩下的都是属于会所的男男女女。

不远处的卡座里坐着几个人，他们有男有女，而身份无非就只有几种:调教师，鸡尾酒侍，舞娘舞男，还有就是那些做皮肉生意的。一群人在一晚的狂欢后疲倦地坐在卡座里闲聊。

桌子上对着成堆被捏扁的啤酒罐，烟灰缸里的烟灰堆得高高的，早已无处可放;啤酒罐旁边是一堆白瓷盘，里面还剩着蘸着椒盐的薯条和几块鱼排;在白瓷盘和啤酒罐以及烟灰缸没有占领的小角落里，放着几颗色彩斑斓的小药片，小药片的主人正伏在一个撩起衣服露出腹肌的年轻男人身上，她在上面撒了一把白粉，用纸钞卷成小纸筒，深吸了一口气。

“哎，你们说老板看上那个波特什么了？他一看就是那种要屁股没屁股，要技术没技术的小屁孩，脸倒也还过得去——但是绝对不会是因为那张脸才留在老板身边的。”

哈利顿住脚步，靠在墙边偷偷朝着卡座望去，一个男人吐出一口烟，戳戳身旁在吸粉的女人:“你消息灵通，有没有什么小道消息？”

“呼，爽......”女人仰头深吸，眼神逐渐迷离，她从那个年轻男人身上爬起来，和他缠绵接吻，“还能怎么，他有两个洞，你只有一个洞，老板留下他有什么可奇怪的。”

“两个.....wait，你没在开玩笑吧!”他们一圈人笑了半秒后停了下来，“真的？两个洞？”

“对啊，老板花十万买来的。”

“十万？这......果然是天生的的婊子啊，难怪值钱。”一个染着绿色头发的女人哼了一声，“不过我觉得啊，波特离被扔掉的日子不远了....”女人卖了个关子，在身旁人的催促下才悠悠开口，“老板最近在看房子，据说就在波特上学的附近。”

众人的声音瞬间小了下来，望向那女人的眼里带着不可置信和幸灾乐祸。

“真的？在看房子了？”

“嗯，好像是说过几天就要带波特去看看，差不多的话就要定下来了，之后应该就是搬过去住了。”

“Wow，那波特岂不是很快就要...”

“被老板抛弃了!”

一群人幸灾乐祸地碰杯喝酒，只有一个新来的酒侍不明所以。

不只是他，墙边的哈利也很迷惑:怎么了吗？德拉科给他买公寓为什么是要抛弃他的意思？

在那群人“好心”的科普下，哈利才知道原来这是德拉科换人的前奏。在他之前德拉科有过数不清的情人，有些只做了几次，有些长久一些的，在德拉科身边呆了几个月，还有几个条件特别突出的——要么身材极好要么功夫极好——在德拉科身边留在快一年，而这几个离开德拉科的方式就是从买房子开始的。

德拉科借着给她们买房子的借口，把人带离了会所，之后用买房的钱和之前做爱时候录下的video威胁那些女孩子继续为他工作，张开双腿翘起屁股服务出价高的客人，从一个温柔体贴的情人变成一个冷漠无情只在乎金钱利益的商人。

“啧啧，看来过不了几天老板就要把他往下面扔......啧，让客人们享用了。或许会搞一个拍卖？毕竟他那么值钱？”

“那我猜肯定是维拉那个老色鬼拍下!你们还记不记得他上次特意找了一个怀孕八个月的，之前有段时间还特别喜欢找在生理期的，啧啧，他的口味真是......我敢说他一定特别满意波特，如果他还能像个女人一样有生理期能怀孕的话哈哈哈哈哈哈!”

“Well......波特不能怀孕吗？他和女人有什么区别!”

“喂喂喂注意点!波特他有我们这样大的胸吗？别说他是个女人好吗？”

“对对对，波特可没有你们这样的胸，他就是个不男不女的怪物!”

“天生的婊子!”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，对!天生的婊子!”

原来是这样吗？哈利悄无声息地后退着离开了，从后门离开了会所。

房子，德拉科准备给他买了，性爱录像，他们不知道拍了多少... 

上学的路上他一直在想那几个人的话，难道这就是德拉科扔掉他的理由吗？因为他拒绝了德拉科，他没有满足德拉科的需求，所以他就要抛弃自己，把自己赶出会所？或者...或者真的像那群人说的一样，他会被当成会所吸引客人的亮点和噱头，变成德拉科的赚钱工具，每天都要分开双腿撅起屁股供客人们使用，靠出卖自己的屁股在这个城市换取活下去的可能？

不，那太可怕了。那些人，哈利知道那些人是什么样的，也知道他们会怎么对待自己花钱买下的人，因为他曾见过。

他不能成为他们的玩物，因为那太可怕，因为那会离开德拉科。

他必须做点什么。哈利站在楼梯拐角处，向下是喧闹的人群，他们围着舞娘的高台，不断掏出钞票往台子上扔，或者一把扯过衣着暴露的舞娘把成沓的钞票塞到女人的内裤和内衣里;向上是供客人们做爱的房间，以及等待调教的男人和女人们，哈利站在拐角处，隔着房门的鞭子声仍然清晰可闻;有喝得醉醺醺的男人拉着妓女往楼上走去，路过哈利时还出言调戏了几句;也有刚刚经历几场欢爱的客人搂着女人酸软的腰肢从楼上走下来，临走前拿出一把钞票塞到女人的乳沟里。

“今天很棒，宝贝，你的那些新花样真是让我欲罢不能！我们下次继续玩。”

新花样？哈利抬头看了那对在楼梯上依依惜别嘴唇还黏在一起的男女，心里想着这或许不失为一个留在德拉科身边的好办法。

之后的半个月里，哈利回顶层公寓的时间是越来越晚了，而且每次回去时双手不是按着腿就是按着胯，一副饱受摧残蹂躏的样子。晚上泡澡的时候，德拉科还发现小孩的脚有些红肿——脚踝和脚趾附近尤其明显，像是硬塞进了一双不合适的鞋子里。

你这几天瞒着我在干什么？

做完两次之后，德拉科压着小孩寻求答案，牙齿磨在哈利的锁骨上，虎视眈眈——他看小孩这幅被人蹂躏的样子不爽很久了，要不是看到男孩浑身上下里里外外都没有新的情爱痕迹，他真的要怀疑自己被小屁孩戴绿帽了。

复...复习。哈利小声地说，手指点在德拉科胸上，不敢和男人对视。

复习怎么复习到腿上了，嗯？德拉科压着哈利的腿，看着男孩皱着眉头咬着嘴唇，明明腿根儿疼得不行却一声不吭。

拉...拉伸一下，哈利点在德拉科胸上的手指略一停顿，声音更小了，你不是一直说我腿太硬...掰不开，很多体位做不了吗？

男人撑起身子饶有兴趣地打量身下面红耳赤的小孩，手再度朝着哈利的膝盖按去。

那我来验收一下你的努力成果？

德拉科握着哈利的小腿，再度站立起来的欲望不安分地戳着哈利双腿间红红的､软软的小穴，拉开了今晚第三次欢爱的序幕。

待这场欢爱结束后，哈利已经累得连眼睛也睁不开，但就算是这样他还是强撑着疲惫的身子，揣着不知道从谁那儿借来的胆子向吃饱喝足心情愉悦的德拉科提出了他的要求——看房子的事情先缓一缓，等他考试后再说。

随你。怀里的小人浑身上下都印着他的痕迹，从内而外都散发着独属于自己的气味，再加上想到小东西为了他们房事和谐特意去练了身体柔韧性，这一切都让德拉科心满意足，所以他爽快地答应了哈利的要求，下巴蹭着男孩的额头，把人牢牢抱在怀里睡去了。

一周后。

这天是周六，临近中午的时候哈利仍然没有起床的迹象，德拉科也没有把小孩叫醒，只是一个人坐在沙发里吃着葡萄看剧——怕吵醒哈利，他看的还是静音的肥皂剧，连字幕也没有，剧情全靠猜。

卧室里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，德拉科盯着电视里的女主人公和男主的弟弟滚上了床，面无表情地往嘴里塞了一颗葡萄，头也不回地对着房间里喊。

“醒了就出来把早饭吃了，吃之前记得热一下。”

“嗯。”男孩的声音有些低沉，德拉科也没怎么在意，继续看着电视里的两个人滚在一起，两具躯体在被子的遮掩下不断耸动。

过了很久德拉科也没有听到微波炉被打开的声音，倒是卧室里传来了微弱的哒哒哒。声音由远到近逐渐清晰起来，最后停在了少年软软的那一声马尔福先生上。

“嗯，怎么...”德拉科回头，不出意外地看到了哈利，但出乎意料地看到了穿着蓝色流苏超短连衣裙、黑色蕾丝长袜和吊袜带以及八公分细高跟的哈利。

少年骨架小，身材又偏瘦，能完美地塞进女装里——这也是德拉科给他买了那么多女士内裤的原因，不仅款式更性感诱人，蕾丝网纱也让哈利背后那道臀缝更为神秘——现在这套装扮穿在他身上合适无比:连衣裙堪堪超过他的臀线，下面是一小截儿黑色的吊袜带，吊袜带连着的是黑色蕾丝渔网大腿袜，疏松的孔眼露出少年白嫩的肌肤，短裙和大腿袜之间那段绝对领域更是让德拉科欲罢不能——他迫不及待想要掀起哈利的裙子，拽下他的内裤，然后让自己逐渐苏醒的欲望强势占领他的身体。

哈利的腿很好看，虽然是个男生但是这双腿却不知道比过了多少女生。他的腿纤细修长，腿型很好，显得腿又长又直;脚踝很细，小腿上的肌肉不多不少，既不会看起来像跟竹竿也不会让人觉得过粗;大腿比小腿丰满一些，丰满到能撑起他的臀，使得腰臀曲线流畅自然;他穿着八公分的蓝色细高跟，颜色和他的裙子是一样的，脚踝上栓着扣带。

这双鞋好像小了一点。德拉科盯着哈利那被丝袜包裹着的脚，想起了最近男孩脚上总是出现的红色勒痕，脑子里情不自禁的闪过了一个念头——看来要给他买大一些的高跟鞋，这样穿着才合适。

“怎么了？”德拉科收回目光，剥好的葡萄捏在手里，半天没动，汁水滴滴答答往下淌。

哈利揪着裙边的流苏，心中仿佛塞了一颗切好的柠檬:马尔福先生不喜欢吗？他是不是完全不意外？也对，马尔福先生什么样的人没有见过，女装的男生肯定也是常见的...哈利低头，脑海中闪过一连串的分析。

“怎么不说话，在想什么？”

“您是不是不觉得惊讶？”哈利往前蹭了一小步，心中所想被德拉科套了出来。

“还好。”德拉科压下心中对哈利这一身打扮的惊艳，直视着哈利的眼睛，“转个圈给我看看？”

哈利闻言乖乖转圈，流苏甩在空中。

“还不错，很适合你。”手里的葡萄擦着嘴角被塞进德拉科嘴里，他示意哈利在他身边坐下，重新拿了一颗葡萄，“怎么突然穿了这个？”

“想...想给您一个惊喜...不过好像不是很成功的样子，”哈利从桌上的果盘里捡起一颗葡萄，细致地剥下外皮，递到男人嘴边，可一抬头才发现德拉科也捏着一颗葡萄往他嘴边凑。

“哟，还真是巧。”德拉科把手里的葡萄塞到哈利嘴里，大大方方地咬住了哈利喂给自己的，“还不错，挺成功的。我确实没想到你会...穿成这样。”

哈利看着自己那条一坐下就使劲往上缩的裙子，那一小块布料原本就遮不住什么，现在往上缩了一段后，更是连自己的内裤都要露出来了——应该是露出来了，哈利抬头看着德拉科，金主先生正盯着他的裙摆之下，嘴角上扬。

“你新买的？”德拉科再次喂了一颗葡萄给哈利，“深蓝色...蕾丝的？”

哈利害羞地嗯了一声，张嘴咬住汁水丰富的葡萄，又含住了德拉科的手指，像是口交一般舔着沾着清甜葡萄汁的手指。

“Daddy喜欢的话，我...我以后都这么穿...我买了好多，颜色很多，款式也...是T-back...”哈利跪在沙发上掀起裙子，随着他的动作，德拉科看到了黑色吊袜带上的深蓝色蕾丝T-back，薄薄一层蕾丝兜着小哈利，背后和腰上都只有一根细细的绳子。

德拉科从哈利口中抽出手指，在男孩大腿内侧蹭了几下，接着勾起哈利分身前的那一小块蕾丝布片使劲往前一扯。

突然的用力让哈利猝不及防地跪倒在德拉科身前并发出一声软糯的惊呼，德拉科把手臂架在男孩的腰上，越过他的肩膀撩开哈利的裙子，望向他的臀部——如少年所说，他穿的就是T-back——绳子勒进他的臀缝里，陷进他双腿之间那道湿软的肉缝里，少年穿着细高跟的脚微微翘起。

“我很喜欢，哈利。”德拉科咬着哈利的耳廓，看着男孩红得能滴血的脸颊，“谁教你的？”

“没有...没有谁，是我自己...”

“哦？那你知道穿这种衣服的人都会做些什么吗？”

“我，我知道的...”哈利的声音越发细弱了，他拽着德拉科的裤子，羞涩得不敢抬头，“我...我学了...但是就学了几天，跳...跳得不太好...”

“我不介意，我不介意，宝贝。”德拉科捧起哈利的脸，目光中带着浓浓的兴趣，他打开了房间里的音响，“show me.”

哈利站在德拉科面前，紧张不安地拽着裙子，房间里吵闹的音乐声让他耳朵隐隐发疼，细细的高跟也让他在柔软的地毯上站也站不稳，他左摇右晃地随着音乐扭动。

他弯腰，手指点着脚背，从那儿开始一路向上，手指滑过脚踝，勾勒出膝盖的形状，顺着腿一路向上滑到大腿根，轻轻拽开一点儿裙摆露出一点点吊袜带作为勾引观众的诱饵；他转身，翘起屁股，拉起裙子又飞快放下，手掌揉着一边的臀肉，一边抖臀一边回头观察男人的反应：看起来很冷静；他高举双手，向后撅起屁股，裙子被往上提了一些，露出一半的臀线，在德拉科面前用臀画圈，一边画圈一边转身，接着就跨坐在德拉科腿上。

当哈利学这个动作的时候，教他的舞娘不止一次和他强调要把自己想象成一位骑着马的西部牛仔，带着宽大的帽子，甩着皮鞭，晃动腰肢，用充满野性和张狂的魅力让客人沉醉——沉醉在西部牛仔风情的lap dance里，事实上这是会所最热门的主题lap dance之一。

平时学习的时候哈利就总是做不好这些动作——这些开放一些，需要表情和互动的动作。他还记得当他坐在一个舞女姐姐腿上冲她笑的时候，姐姐说他这样子完全就不是和人调情的模样，而是请求对方调教自己的样子。

“你才是舞蹈的掌控者，主导者！你不是被主导的那个！你要做的是带着老板去享受前戏，而不是让老板觉得你是被人拿枪指着头顶在他面前僵硬地扭来扭去！”

但是他一直都是被掌控的那个啊...哈利委屈地噘嘴，老老实实地按着舞女姐姐教导的那样举起手臂挥着鞭子。

德拉科看着哈利坐在自己腿上，神色紧张地扭动腰肢，左手高举着小幅度晃着——好像是狂野牛仔主题的lap dance？德拉科眯了眯眼睛，动作很像，但是这表情倒是不怎么狂野。他想起了从前会所舞女坐在自己腿上抛媚眼咬嘴唇的媚样，当时觉得很性感，但是和此时哈利满脸羞涩纯情却故作性感的小表情比起来却要逊色太多。

他的哈利怎么能这么可爱？

我们可爱的哈利换了一个姿势，他转身拉下背后的拉链，脱下流苏裙子扔在地上——裙子落地时发出清脆的啪的声响——露出了里面的内衣：深蓝色的bra和蕾丝吊袜带。哈利从小就很少到户外，很少能见到阳光，从前弗农一家视他为耻辱，不愿让他见人，现在德拉科不让他外出，怕哈利被人占了便宜——口头上的也不行，因此哈利一身皮肤白得有些病态，只有在动情的时候才会染上一层粉色，而这蓝色的bra衬得他皮肤越发白皙了。

Bra是最小的size，旁边是一圈蕾丝，中间还露出了一个椭圆形的孔洞，若是女孩子穿上是能看到乳沟的，但哈利只是个男孩；吊袜带是蕾丝的，身前身后各有两条带子向下夹住大腿袜。哈利轻巧地解开吊袜带，一边跟着音乐扭动腰肢，一边脱下吊袜带，学着舞娘姐姐的样子向后随意一扔——往往观众们都会争相去抢这一散发着香味的物件。

哈利弯腰，双手抓着脚踝，臀部抖动；他回头看向德拉科，发现男人手里握着他的吊袜带放在鼻尖轻嗅，目光正和自己的对上，哈利害羞地转过头专心地盯着眼前的葡萄，可臀肉上却传来一阵钝痛感——德拉科在上面留下一圈牙印。

“你的吊袜带上有股奶香，宝贝。” 

哈利不好意思地转身——装作没有听见德拉科的话，也没有看见他一边嗅着吊袜带一边揉搓裆部——他蹲下身摸着德拉科的小腿，双手向上摸到膝盖，接着按上大腿，掌根擦过德拉科裤裆在他的小腹上停留了一秒。看着金主爸爸因为自己而站立起来的欲望，哈利转身，微蹲德拉科的面前，双手撑在膝盖上，丰满的臀一次又一次蹭上男人双腿之间逐渐顶立起来的凸起；他回头看着德拉科，看着男人依然握着吊袜带盯着自己的背，对自己的表现看起来挺满意的，他鼓起勇气学着那些舞女的样子冲着德拉科抛了个媚眼。

紧接着，哈利看到了德拉科上扬的嘴角，听到了他的一声轻笑——仿佛是在嘲笑他东施效颦，学着那些妩媚性感的舞女和客人调情。

哈利尴尬地转头，咬着嘴唇，眼眶泛红：自己为了留在马尔福先生身边做了那么多，特意去学了lap dance，穿着高跟鞋和紧身短裙练习了小半个月，今天好不容易故意勇气想要给先生一个惊喜，结果...在先生眼里这一切都是个笑话吗？可是如果他不喜欢为什么要...嗅着他的吊袜带？

他的双手撑着膝盖，小腿和膝盖早已酸痛，但却不敢停下。

“你真可爱...”德拉科觉得哈利那副勉强支撑着身子的样子真实可爱极了，搂着小孩的腰将他压在自己身上，凑上前咬住他的耳垂，扔下手里的吊袜带，“太可爱了...”

德拉科咬着哈利的耳垂，接着转去吻他的嘴角，拧着少年的腰将他转过身来，手握着他的臀瓣，手指勾着T-back的带子往后扯，中间的绳子陷入哈利双腿之间的肉缝，隐隐约约被留下的体液打湿。

“呃啊...”少年发出一声软软的呻吟，低眉垂眼埋在德拉科怀里，双腿不自然地并拢，“daddy...”

“怎么了？”德拉科看着跪在他面前的男孩，按在他臀上的手不自觉地往T-back里面探去：他摸到了柔软的臀肉，湿哒哒的肉缝，被体液沾湿的内裤以及一根不属于人体也不应该属于丁字裤的、类似数据线的绳子，“wow，你在这儿藏了什么？”

男人的手指熟练又灵活地分开哈利双腿之间的肉缝，发现那本应该不断收缩、空空荡荡等待他阴茎进入的小穴里竟然已经被占领了。德拉科将那玩意往里顶了顶，哈利不出意外地娇声喘了一句，倒在了他的怀里。

“看起来很有趣？”德拉科的探寻并没有到此为止，他拔出那颗被哈利塞入小穴的跳蛋，顺着数据线摸到了另一头——哈利的后穴，在那儿他又发现了一枚更为小巧的跳蛋，“双头跳蛋？”他深吸了一口气，直视着哈利祖母绿的眼眸，“daddy很喜欢...这也是你给我的惊喜吗，小宝贝儿？”

哈利面红耳赤地点头——他的下体原本塞着两枚跳蛋，现在都被德拉科拔了出来仍在沙发上，那些还带着润滑液和部分他体液的跳蛋让他脸红且心跳加速——不敢直视他的马尔福先生，从胸前拿出一个不过两指宽、一指长的遥控器塞到德拉科手里。

“这样...才是完整的惊喜。”

少年的声音很轻，像一片羽毛似的，但也正是这片羽毛让德拉科心痒痒，迫不及待地搂着他亲吻起来。

过了好一会后——直到哈利嘴唇红肿并且没法呼吸的时候——德拉科才停下亲吻，他从沙发旁边的柜子里拿出一个长长的东西，拎起桌上的茶壶往上面浇了热茶，递到哈利面前。

“Surprise，babe.” 

那是一串由一根结实的绳子串在一起的玻璃珠串，珠子一共七颗，从上到下珠子的直径越来越大，最开始的珠子只有哈利的指甲盖那么大，可是到最后的那颗差不多有哈利两根手指粗细；在这七颗珠子的尾端是一个同样有玻璃做成的、透明的指环把手，正好能让德拉科的手指穿过去，以便控制着这串珠子在哈利体内进出的频率。

“我新买的拉珠，”德拉科捏着哈利的屁股，“本来想过几天和你玩的，但...你都给我准备了这样的惊喜，我也应该给你准备新玩具是不是？”

哈利低头没有做声，看着德拉科掀起自己的裙子，扒开那块小得可怜的内裤布片——粉红色的性器垂落在腿间，从裙子里探出头来——手向自己的雌穴探去，手指分开肉缝往里轻轻戳了一下。

德拉科往哈利的雌穴里伸入手指头，里面潮湿温热的穴肉迫不及待地包裹住这位外来客，自主地收缩着，软软滑滑的甬道正在等待德拉科的深入。他抬头看了看羞得连呻吟都发不出来的哈利，拿着拉珠的手缓缓凑近哈利下体，带着茶香和茶水余温的拉珠戳到了哈利粉色的阴茎，再往里戳到了他的肉缝，再接着就是抵进了他的雌穴中。

层层递进的扩张感和充实感并不好受。哈利抓着自己的膝盖，嘴唇咬得很紧；因为被茶水烫过，所以珠子进入他身体的时候还带着温度，也带着茶香——哈利现在满肚子都是德拉科最喜欢的的那款红茶的味道；珠子分量不轻，就算只塞进了三四个但也有种下坠感，像极了哈利生理期时候小腹坠坠的感觉。

珠子还没有完全入体，但是德拉科已经开始玩弄起来了，他的中指套在拉珠的指环上，手就扣在哈利双腿之间，带着拉珠上下移动，看着哈利在被填满和下体空虚的两种状态中切换，看着他在下体被填满时，因为拉珠入体带来的异物感而皱眉，看着他在下体空虚时，因为那抽出拉珠时带来的快感而双眼迷离；看着他越来越投入到他们的游戏中，看着他因为动情而摇摆腰肢，紧咬的嘴唇松开，抓着膝盖的手也逐渐攀上了德拉科的肩膀，因为迷恋快感而放松警惕，给了德拉科一个让他惊声尖叫的机会。

哈利正在尝试着体会新玩具带来的快乐，丝毫没有注意到男人伸手捡起了沙发上的跳蛋，就着上面还留着的润滑液猛地一下塞入自己后穴，而在雌穴中进出的拉珠也被德拉科一下顶到了最深处，每颗珠子都钻进哈利体内被粉色的穴肉紧紧裹住，每颗珠子上的茶水都抹到了哈利体内。

下体两处洞穴都在一瞬间被填满，摩擦产生的快感和异物感中慢慢涌现的微弱电流感让哈利开始享受这样甜蜜的酷刑，他倒在德拉科怀里，下巴抵在男人肩膀上喘气。但还没等哈利适应这一枚跳蛋，比不适感更为剧烈的快感铺天盖地地朝他涌来——德拉科按下了跳蛋开关，并且把频率调到了最高一档。

强烈的、不间断的突突震动在哈利后穴上演得如火如荼，更别提男人手里还扣着拉珠，在他雌穴里不断进出，配合着后穴跳蛋的震动，时不时拉出整串珠子让哈利体会“一泻千里”的快感——当然，每当德拉科这样做的时候，哈利后穴的快感就会加倍。

男孩伏在男人肩上，他的呻吟毫无章法——像是抽象派画作——时而高声尖叫，手指紧紧扣着沙发，小腿高高翘起，德拉科能看到他的鞋跟也随着跳蛋轻微颤动；时而低声轻喘，整个的人软软地瘫在男人身上，像极了平时他被德拉科操晕过去前眼神涣散精疲力竭的样子，手勾着男人的颈，热乎乎的气息顺着鲜艳又红肿的双唇飘到德拉科颈侧；哈利粉色的性器颤颤巍巍地站起来，粉嫩的龟头吐露前液，在德拉科的裤子上留下印记，戳着男人裤子里那一大团性器。

哈利离高潮越来越近，德拉科也发现了：不断夹紧的屁股，浑身的皮肤升了些温度，男孩的胸口贴着他的，心脏咚咚咚有力地跳着，速度越来越快——这一切都极其符合哈利即将高潮的事实——于是他调低了哈利后穴里那颗跳蛋的频率。

男孩在离高潮一步之遥的时候被拽了回来，他的后背上出了一层薄汗，欲求不满的他蹭着德拉科的裆部，用小鹿一样的眼睛望着他。

“Daddy...”他轻声唤了一句，语气软绵绵的，手按在德拉科胸上，嘴唇微抿，欲言又止。

“想要？”德拉科往哈利脖子上吹了一口气，见男孩点头后把他推下自己的膝盖，“then dance for me again，Harry.”

跳舞对哈利来说或许是一件有趣的事情，但在屁股里被塞着跳蛋、雌穴里还被插着一串拉珠的情况下穿高跟鞋抖臀对他来说绝对不是一件有趣的事情。

在经历了高频震动后，微弱震动对哈利来说就是隔靴搔痒，根本无法满足他的任何欲望，更别提雌穴里的拉珠还隐隐有往下坠的趋势——下坠感真的很不舒服！事后的哈利冲着德拉科撒娇道。

为了能够让自己的屁股高潮一次，哈利不得不在这样艰难的条件下积极营业。他背对着德拉科，双手撑在膝盖上，屁股不断上下抖动，一边咬牙忍着后穴里传来的酥麻感一边忍受着拉珠带来的坠落感。

而他身后的金发男人悠闲地坐在沙发上，一只手掐着哈利白嫩的臀肉，一只手解开裤子隔着内裤揉着阴茎——他的喘息声被隐藏在音乐声中，哈利没听到任何一句“哈利”。

眼前的景象对于德拉科来说不是能克制住的诱惑，因此他没有等多久便调大了跳蛋振动频率，看着哈利因为突然的刺激而双腿发软，看着哈利因为站不稳而即将摔倒在茶几上。

在哈利膝盖即将磕到茶几时，德拉科起身抱住哈利，将他往茶几上一放，压住他的上身，让男孩跪在了茶几上，而他自己则是欺身压上，一把扯下碍事的丁字裤，阴茎隔着内裤不断蹭着男孩的肉缝，将那枚跳蛋又往里顶了顶。

“啊！”哈利发出一声尖叫，他跪在茶几上，双手撑着反光的茶几桌面，他的阴茎在果盘上空荡来荡去，龟头时不时擦过软弹的葡萄或者沾上果盘里的水。

“喜欢吗，嗯？告诉daddy你喜不喜欢？”德拉科咬着男孩后颈，看着他双腿绷起，手指蜷缩，嘴里溢出一连串难耐的呻吟。

“喜欢...很喜欢...”哈利低着头，他能看到茶几桌面里的自己——穿着女士内衣，被德拉科压着，他的性器晃来晃去，而他自己则是控制不住地想要去亲吻背后的那个男人，迫不及待地想要请他用力地操干自己，想要张开双腿撅起屁股可怜兮兮地求他进来。

Daddy，fuck me please...please.

“有多喜欢？”德拉科不断调高跳蛋频率，看着少年俯下身子趴在冰凉的茶几上试图给自己火热的身体降温，他解开哈利的内衣，拽着他的手扯下蕾丝bra，指尖捏住男孩的乳头，狠狠一掐，“这样也喜欢吗？”

“呃啊...喜欢，我都喜欢的...”哈利疼得眼角湿润，眼泪差点落下，他把脸埋在手臂里，不敢让德拉科看见自己发红的眼。

“是吗？”男人直起身子，指尖顶在哈利后穴，把那枚嗡嗡震动的小玩意继续往里推，将频率调到最大，拉起哈利，“抱着我的腰，快点。”

哈利向后打开双手，扣紧了男人精瘦的腰，这个动作让他自然地挺胸，胯部也被向前挤去，屁股自然而然地夹紧。他抬头望向德拉科，贪婪地看着金主先生的唇。

“想接吻？”德拉科看着哈利一副欲求不满的样子，凑近往他耳朵里吹气。

哈利看着近在咫尺的双唇，不敢轻举妄动。他想，他怎么会不想，可是...他没有这个权利。

少年没有回答德拉科，一是他不敢说，二是他没法说——下体的刺激让他的嘴唇无法合上，不间断的呻吟从他身体里跑出来。他看着德拉科嘴唇的眼神越发迷离，对着金主先生的脸轻声娇喘，想象他的先生下一秒就会俯身吻住他，咬着他的嘴唇，舌头滑进他的口腔，伸手扣住他的脑袋，就算是哈利想要换气也不准他停止接吻。

这样“胆大”的幻想让哈利的阴茎硬了几分，小哈利抬起头来，粉嫩的性器就和他的主人一样可爱。德拉科对于哈利的反应总是很在意，看到了男孩明显动情后，他甚是开心地伸手向他的小腹滑去——哈利意识到他想做什么，但是可怜的少年经不起更多的刺激了。

“唔...no...daddy...”在呻吟的空隙时，哈利连忙摇头求饶。后穴和雌穴带来的快感已经要将他淹没，哈利能感觉到自己的尾椎骨上仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在上下爬动，酥酥麻麻的快感麻痹了他的神经，一把烈火从他的下身不断往上身蹿，哈利能看到那灼热的火焰已经烧到自己胸前了。

“你不喜欢？”德拉科的手停在哈利小腹，手指在上面画圈，他低头去啄哈利的嘴唇。

一个玩物而已...他难道不知道满足老板的需求才是他的价值所在吗？

哈利想起了那天听到的闲话，想起了德拉科满满一抽屉的关于他们的性爱录像，想起了德拉科说要给他买房子，想起了...他要被德拉科扔掉了。

“不...没有，我不是...呃啊..我不是那个意思...”少年红了眼睛，他咬牙挺腰，把性器送到德拉科手里，“我喜欢的...啊..嗯...想要的...”

“真乖...”德拉科捡起一颗葡萄蹭着小哈利的头部，冰凉又软弹的葡萄沾上了哈利流出的前液，在哈利火热的柱身上滚来滚去，德拉科凑近哈利，近距离看着少年失神的眼，看着哈利眼睛中倒映着的自己，再次诱惑少年，“想和我接吻吗？”

没等哈利回答，德拉科就触上了少年的唇，轻轻一点后向后微微退开一些，看着哈利主动向自己凑来，仰着头追逐自己的吻——这让德拉科心情大好。他逗弄着动情的少年，在他即将吻上自己的时候后退几毫米，将距离再次拉开，最后德拉科俯身含住少年的唇，一边咬着一边伸手扣住他的脑袋——少年毕竟经不起刺激，常常吻了几秒就因为克制不住呻吟而离开他。拿着葡萄的手从下身往上移，冰凉的水果点在哈利的乳头上。

德拉科喜欢，他喜欢看着少年喘不上气、把呻吟洒在他嘴里的样子，喜欢哈利从嘴角泄露的那一两声最甜美不过的叫声，喜欢看着他虚脱无力只能靠在自己身上、直视着自己眼睛毫无尊严地浪叫的样子；他喜欢强制，喜欢被情欲刺激到极致的哈利，喜欢看着少年满心满眼都是他，任他胡作非为；喜欢看着平时一撩拨就面红耳赤的少年用臀缝、性器、乳首蹭着自己，平时那双对自己充满敬畏的鹿眼里重新被真实的欲望和情爱填满。

他喜欢这个喜欢和自己做爱的少年。

哈利靠在德拉科身上，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，仰头和男人接吻；后穴里的跳蛋不知疲倦地震动着，一波波的震动通过肠壁穴肉不断刺激着哈利的腺体，将他一步步推上高潮；雌穴里的拉珠早已无人掌控，在重力和穴肉的拉扯下一点点往下坠，珠子擦着哈利的敏感点向下滑去。

被用来勾起情欲的葡萄早就被德拉科塞入哈利嘴里，少年含着那颗清甜却又咸腥的葡萄，侧头看着德拉科，在男人伸手拉出整根拉珠的时候看着他的脸达到了高潮。哈利颤抖着身子，双腿软得好似没有骨头，不住地下滑；带着牙印的臀坐在还穿着高跟鞋的脚上，茶几桌面倒映出少年红肿的却仍然紧紧咬着跳蛋的后穴；当德拉科拔出跳蛋时，哈利的后穴一张一缩，仿佛是在控诉男人带走了它唯一的快乐。

精力被耗费了大半的少年倒在男人身上，张嘴喘气，试图用冰凉的空气平息他体内的燥热。

被蹂躏完的少年总是有别样的美。德拉科看着靠在身上的男孩，嘴角勾起，他低头吻住哈利，和缺氧的男孩争夺口腔中并不充裕的空气，然后看着哈利双眼发红可怜兮兮地看着自己，嘴里发出几声求饶意味的闷哼——他就是喜欢欺负他的小男孩。

欺负可不仅限于接吻。德拉科从一旁的抽屉中拿出一个乳胶环扣在了哈利阴茎根部，迷茫的男孩低头看着自己被束缚住的性器，因为缺氧而一时间没有反应过来这是又要被daddy欺负的前奏。

“Daddy？”他软软糯糯地喊了一句，抬头寻找金主先生时正好撞上德拉科嘴角。

“今天怎么了，这么想和我接吻？”德拉科捏着哈利的乳头，咬着少年的耳垂，一句简单的反问就把哈利憋得满脸通红。

“我...呃...没有想和...”

“你不想和我接吻？嫌弃我？”

“不是！”哈利反驳得极其迅速，下一句“我很喜欢daddy”马上就要跟着一起跑出来了，“我是...不小心...”

“这有什么关系？”德拉科用鼻子亲昵地蹭着男孩的鼻尖，“做爱的时候接吻是一件很正常的事情，你想就是想，没什么需要害羞的。接吻和呻吟一样，不需要刻意控制....”德拉科把手指伸进哈利还湿润的雌穴，找准他的g点戳了戳，男孩不出意外地缩紧身子呻吟了一句，“你看，就像这样，顺其自然...”

德拉科和哈利额头相抵，男人打开跳蛋开关，用较尖的那一头抵着哈利性器头部，看着哈利绿莹莹的鹿眼里迅速蒙上一层水雾，红润的嘴唇缓缓张开，低弱的呻吟钻了出来。

“才刚刚开始。”德拉科笑了起来，手中的跳蛋在哈利性器上前后滑动，他揽着少年的腰，说话的语气很温柔，“难得周末，我们好好玩一次？”

“嗯啊...好，都...都听daddy的...啊！”哈利扣在德拉科腰上的双手骤然缩紧，他挺腰大声喘气，声音里带着一丝颤抖——男人突然调高了频率，这一举动差点就让少年射了出来。

不过最后德拉科还是再次调低了频率——就像他之前玩弄哈利的后穴时那样，握着遥控器不断切换频率，用高强度的震动将哈利推上高潮，却又在男孩即将射精的时候切换成低频率的震动，硬生生地掐断了他高潮的念想——这样的折磨让哈利欲罢不能，他在高潮的时候不断挺腰，又在被强行止住欲望的时候不断缩紧身子，他的身体、他的感受都由德拉科操控着，哈利根本不知道下一秒会发生什么，是高潮后的筋疲力尽还是欲望被收回以至于后背冒出一层薄汗？哈利不知道，他只能在这样刺激又克制的循环里轮回往复。

性器不断充血、胀大——他们两人的性器都是。哈利的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出前液，不断胀大的性器被阴茎根部的那个乳胶环套住，硬得发疼；德拉科也没有好到那去，他粗大的阴茎被困在内裤里，隔着一层布料无济于事地蹭着哈利的臀缝，隔着一层布料挤在哈利屁股里上下磨蹭，隔靴搔痒。

“你知道你可以喊安全词的。”德拉科没想到今天的男孩坚持得出乎意料地久，按他以往的体力只能坚持到套上乳胶环之前，没想到今天到现在都没喊安全词，“坚持不了的话我们就不玩了，嗯？”

“不...”哈利的头发被汗水沾湿，乖乖地贴在额头上，他的后背都是汗，大腿也不住地打颤，充血的性器早就疼得快失去知觉了。他想喊出安全词，然后趴在德拉科怀里用软绵绵的手勉强帮他泄欲。若是以前，哈利会在这时就拼命喊着“苹果”，但是他知道从今往后都不行了——一个玩物而已...他难道不知道满足老板的需求才是他的价值所在吗？

“我不累...啊嗯...呃...”他勉强抬头，讨好地啄着德拉科的下巴，“很舒服的...daddy继续玩...嗬啊..我..我可以的...”

德拉科不知道为什么他的男孩如此坚持，但是看着怀里快要被玩到脱力的哈利，他还是大发慈悲地扯开乳胶环，跳蛋抵在少年的龟头上，手掌握着少年的阴茎撸动，裤裆的紫红肉棒隔着一层布料擦过哈利的后穴；他吻着哈利发红发烫的侧颈，在上面吸出不知道第几个吻痕，留下不知道第几圈牙印，最后在咬着哈利耳廓的时候看着一股白色黏液射出，在茶几上留下星星点点的白色痕迹。

马尔福先生抱着软趴趴的哈利回到卧室，仔细地脱下少年的高跟鞋和大腿袜，将光溜溜的小孩卷进被子里。

“好好休息一下。”他在哈利额头上落下一吻，“睡会儿？”

“我...我不累...”哈利挣扎着从被子里出来，他忍着下体和腰肢的酸胀，爬到德拉科身前，着急地脱下男人的内裤，趴在床上为男人口交。

“停下，哈利。”德拉科揪着男孩的头发将他按回床上，“睡一觉，听话。”

Daddy是讨厌他了吗？哈利仰头望着金发男人，把他脸上皱眉不悦的神情看的一清二楚。

哈利今天是怎么回事？男人想。

我要被扔掉了？男孩想。

“No...daddy...”哈利的眼泪瞬间滑落，拽着德拉科的衣服将男人压在身下，握着粗大的性器就往自己后穴里塞，骑在德拉科身上，拼命扭腰吞吐粗大的性器，“fuck me please...daddy..fuck me...”

“Stop！”德拉科看起来有些生气，他大吼一声，直起身子就要推开哈利。

看着金主先生动怒，哈利更加慌张了，他不管不顾地抱着德拉科，语无伦次地求他不要扔下自己。

“不要离开我，先生...”他口不择言地喊着德拉科——没有用以往的“daddy”,而是用了他幻想中的那个称呼——紧紧搂着德拉科，眼泪直直地滴进男人的衬衫里，“不要让我成为没用的人...我不想成为废物....”

“Fuck me ...use my ass...daddy...please, please...”

他想推开哈利。

德拉科掰开哈利的手，搂着他的腰将少年推下自己的身体，想把少年压回被子里命令他好好休息，想要忍住自己的欲望告诉自己适可而止哈利承受不了了，再做下去他会疼的...可是这一切合理的想法在看到泪眼婆娑的哈利后都被他抛之脑后。

“躺好。”德拉科把人扔在床上，声音低沉。他扯下衣服，因为太着急，衣服一时半会反而没能顺利脱下。哈利本想上去帮忙，但被男人一个瞪眼给止住了，他只好乖乖在床上躺平，双手紧张地挡在性器前。

“手拿开。”德拉科脱下衣服和内裤，撑在哈利上方，看着男孩羞羞怯怯地缩回手，连看他的勇气都没有——真不知道刚刚哭得要死要活一定要和自己做到底的哈利是从哪儿来的。

男人亲吻着男孩的嘴唇，喉结，咬着他的乳头，在小腹上吸出两个吻痕，嘴唇落在疲软的性器上，最后停留在哈利双腿之间。

“掰开。”德拉科起身拿过一旁的跳蛋，命令哈利分开自己双腿之间的肉穴。他握着哈利的性器，将软趴趴的小哈利摆到一旁，嗡嗡震动的小玩具逐渐靠近了那道潮湿的、独属于女生的肉缝。

可是出乎哈利意料的是，德拉科并没有将跳蛋按在自己雌穴里——没有按在那块软肉上，也没有点在那颗小珍珠上——而是放在了他的卵蛋上，就在少年震惊之时，一条温温热热的舌头划过他湿软的肉缝。

“呃啊！...Daddy！”哈利惊讶地坐起身子，分开雌穴的手不小心松开，德拉科不满地看了他一眼，重新含住了那块软肉，不断吮吸着，舌头从下至上轻舔，舌尖在肉缝中的甜甜圈上轻点，跳蛋在哈利卵蛋上震动，属于不同性别的器官给哈利带去同样的快感。

德拉科的手握着哈利大腿根，跳蛋被塞到了哈利手里，由着少年刺激卵蛋亦或者其他敏感点。这不是他第一次为情人做这样的事，但这是他第一次吮吸哈利双腿之间的肉缝，少年的反应和他预想的一样：羞涩，慌张但是忍不住地动情。哈利自以为自己藏得很好，但是德拉科能看出他时不时往身下瞟的眼神里都带着享受。

少年的腿缠到了男人脖子上，脚后跟抵着德拉科的后背，挺起胯部，一次又一次地在德拉科舌头的挑逗下尖叫；他的性器蹭在男人的金发里，手揪着自己的黑发；男人的舌头在他双腿之间来去自如，嘴唇含着他最敏感的柔软，舌尖钻进贝壳里找到会让他高潮到双眼一黑的那颗珍珠，来回舔弄；他的腰和德拉科的舌头一起摆动，上下wave，嘴里呢喃着“daddy”，手指插进嘴里，牙齿咬着指节，让呻吟变得朦胧。

哈利很享受口交。德拉科吮吸着潮湿的贝壳，舌尖不停地在逐渐凸起的珍珠上扫弄，每一次的扫弄后，哈利的腰就会抬高一分，呻吟也会甜腻一分，喊着daddy的尾音会更绵长。

这是和手指或者操弄完全不一样的感觉。哈利闭着眼睛沉浸在德拉科带给他的新鲜体验中不可自拔，先生的舌头温热湿软，不像性器那样粗大硬挺，也不似手指那样缺少了温度，软软的舌和同样软的贝壳相互碰撞，再加上时不时的吮吸，哈利觉得有什么东西要流出来了。

哈利想的没错，的确有什么流出来了，不过说得更准确些的话，应该是有什么喷溅了出来，喷在了德拉科的脸上。

德拉科一把被哈利推开，还没从哈利被自己口到潮吹并喷了自己一脸中反应过来，少年的道歉就扑面而来：黑发男孩惶恐地跪在他面前，紧张不安地擦去他脸上液体，眼眶含泪地道歉。

“对不起，daddy...我不是故意的...”

“我不知道为什么会变成这样..我真的不是故意的..”

“您，您惩罚我好不好？Daddy...”

“没关系，哈利。”德拉科不在意地抹去脸上的液体，将小孩重新压回床上，“事实上，我很喜欢，真的...潮吹...宝贝你可真是个宝贝...”

半个小时后，当德拉科握着哈利的脚踝，粗大的性器急急忙忙从后穴抽出，白色的精液滴落在床单和哈利身上时，这一场欢爱才算是真真正正地结束了。

洗干净两人身体，又命人把床单换成干净的后，德拉科抱着哈利躺在床上，揉着哈利的腰，问他累不累。

哈利趴在德拉科身上——一如他们每次做完的样子——摇了摇头，他小心翼翼地看着德拉科，脸上的表情出卖了此刻不安的主人，“...daddy，还喜欢吗？”

“当然。”德拉科揉着哈利的腰，吃饱喝足的他心情很好，“我很喜欢这样主动的你，真的，今天的你的确是个惊喜。”

“是吗？”哈利不由自主地笑了起来，他把德拉科的话牢牢记在心里：daddy喜欢主动的他，乖巧地趴在德拉科身上，下巴搁在手臂上，“Daddy喜欢就好。”

“你今天真棒！”德拉科拍了拍哈利的屁股，“想不想要奖励？你要什么都可以。”

或许德拉科还没有发现自己的原则已经逐渐被打破了——他从前可不会因为情人表现好就轻易说出“要什么都可以”，准确地说，他从来没有对任何一个情人说过“要什么都可以”。

哈利抿唇，看了看德拉科又迅速低头，手指不安地搅动着：真的要什么都可以吗？那..不离开也可以吗？

“想要什么？”

“...可以...我可以一直住在这里吗？不搬去其他地方？不买房子？一直住在这儿？”哈利撑起身子，“我可以早起，我做什么都可以，就是..能一直住在这儿吗？”

“一直住在这儿？”德拉科疑惑反问，“顶层公寓？你不想搬到离学校更近的地方？”

“不想！我想，我想留在这儿。”

“但是搬出去的话，你上学会更方便，而且我会过去陪你的，不用担心。”德拉科捧着哈利的脸，“Daddy不会让你一个人住在那儿的。”

“可是...”哈利眼眶又红了，他也知道自己的要求太过分了，但是从小到大他只想任性这么一次，只想多和他的马尔福先生相处一段时间。

“好好好，不搬就不搬，哭什么。”德拉科无奈地揉着小孩的黑发，“就这一个？不想要其他的吗？比如跑车或者...”

“不想不想！这一个就够了。”哈利抱着他的金主先生，不敢再多说什么。

“你还真是不贪心。”德拉科拉过被子，把哈利的肩膀严严实实地盖上，“真没了？最后再问一遍，不要其他的了？”

哈利埋在德拉科怀里，轻轻摇头，“没有了。”

Daddy，love me please.


End file.
